Save Me
by BloodyForest
Summary: Plot change. Itachi, Gaara and Naruto are prostitute orphans living in the "Hell House." Then the boss lets them go to school...fun things happen. Everyone is OOC a little. KyuuNaru, GaaOC, ItaDei and some side pairs
1. The Job

_**Save Me**_

Chapter 1: The Job

The freezing winter air was like a nice cold hand caressing my face and arms. The outside cold was so much preferable then the stuffy room filled with the stench of booze and sex. I don't know how I can survive yet another torturous night in that shit hole. I have been living in said building for the last 10 years; more specifically since I was seven. The thing is my parents died, I don't know how nor do I really care anymore. In their will they left everything to some friends and left me to the orphanage seven blocks down the street. From then on my life has been one downward hill. I was adopted by some seemingly nice people who, in reality, only wanted a punching bag and a little kid too screw around with. After about a year they literally threw me out of the house with ten bucks and a bag that had two shirts and a pair of pants in it. I was seven. After wandering around for about a week some lady picked me up and brought me to the aforementioned shit hole. Well actually it is a huge mansion/house that took kids from all ages in, and sold them to wealthy horny bastards as sex buddies for a night (maybe even two). The only rules in this house were: 1) No taking the children out of the house without permission (as noted before this house was huge), 2) No killing the children, 3) do not give the children life threatening wounds, 4) if a child starts to black out before you take them, bring said child to the infirmary immediately, and last but not least, 5) make sure to close the door (some people have forgotten in their lust filled state of mind). My life is living hell but at least I get some payment for it. The house "keeper" buys everyone their food and cloths so the little pocket money we do get usually goes to games, drugs, and snack depending on the person (I usually get gum or smokes, bad habit I know). The one thing I find amusing about the Hell House, as I call it, is that there is a ranking system. Like which one of us gets picked the most. I'm at the top the very top, as in numbero uno. Yay me!!...not. The only plus side to being the most sought after fuck buddy in the building is that I get days off and the nicer customers. Though personally I don't get what they see in me. I'm not extremely handsome nor am I tall and beautiful. I am quite normal. I stand at 5'8" with a lean body (from all the work out I get). My hair is bright blond with blood red streaks everywhere and cannot be controlled no matter how hard we try. My eyes are bright baby blue and apparently they shine, or so I have been told numerous times. My only friends are Gaara and Itachi; they are the second and third place on the "most sought after" list. Even though our personalities are nothing alike we were still able to become great friends that shared a common pain. We comfort each other in weird ways after a particularly brutal night with a not so nice costumer. Sometimes we go out for breakfast or we go to the arcade but when it is really bad we just help each other forget.

"Hey! Naruto! Wait up dude!" someone was yelling at me from behind in a way too loud of a voice.

I turned around to see who exactly was making all the noise and saw Kiba running at me, he was number seven on the list so we don't really know each other.

"Hey doggy what do you want I'm on my day off so this better be good," I said irritably.

When he finally reached my side he bent down and rested his hands on is knees taking in deep long breathes.

"Well sorry to ruin your day but you have a job, and the boss said you can't back out of this one because it is a big one."

Great there goes my day of relaxation. "Ugh I better get double days for this," I muttered under my breath then asked him, "Who is it and where?"

"…. Misiku-sama…." He mumbled so low I almost didn't hear him.

"You can't be serious! On my day off!! Come on!" I started to ant on and on about how the boss must hate me very much in order to give me Misiku on my day off. After about 10 more minutes of ranting I calmed down. "**Sigh** okay who else? And when?"

Kiba started to do that annoying fidgeting thing again before he said; "Misiku-sama wanted you and Haku this time. And as for time they want you ready in an hour."

"UGH! It takes at lest 45 minutes to get back! They hate me, they hate me, they hate me…" and so the mantra went on as I started to run back to the Hell House.

+/\ SCENE CHANGE /\+

I arrived at the Hell House with 10 minutes to spare. I proceeded to run up the god forbidden stairs and into my room where I took the quickest shower imaginable (only 4 minutes) and then got dressed in leather skinny jeans and a tight black tank top. I raced to the room that Kiba had told they would be at. When I finally got there Haku was tied to the bed already and Misiku was waiting for me with an irritable face.

"Where the hell have you been?" he all but roared at me.

Looking down I softly said, "I am only three minutes late. I was taking a shower because I didn't think you would want to fuck a dirty kid."

"Well I'll let you off this time because you were getting yourself decent enough to see me. Don't be late next time I won't be so lenient." With a gruff he shut the door behind me and led me to the bed.

I was going to have such a wonderful night. Yah right. I wish.

XxENDxX


	2. Special

Chapter 2: Special

The next few days of life were like usual, get up, eat, hang out for a bit, shower, dress, get a room ready then wait to be sold. Currently Itachi and I were in one of my waiting rooms playing a couple rounds of Go-Fish, until we got called in for Sex Duty (yuck). Somehow the game went from innocent Go-Fish to not so innocent Go-Fish, I guess Itachi was horny or something. Whenever one of us actually picked a card the other had we were also able to ask the other person to do something, like kiss. Yah Itachi must have been really horny because I think he was cheating, every time it was his turn he would ask for a card I had in my hand then he would as me to kiss him, at first, that turned into frenching which turned into groping, which turned into blow-jobs and I know he was about to ask me to shag him but Kiba came in telling me the boss wanted to see me in his "office" –cough cough- it was more like a sex paradise room. Excusing myself from the game and Itachi I made my way too go see the boss.

When I entered the room I was greeted with an unexpected sight, the boss fully clothed and sitting cross-legged on his bed in the center of the room. This scared me more than if he was naked and seductively laying on the bed (that would be normal for him).

"Uh…you called for me boss?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Naruto, I have enrolled you, Gaara and Itachi into a nearby arts high school." He stated bluntly.

All I could do was gape at him. This was unheard of! The boss _never_ enrolled one of his "children" let alone the top 3! My genius reply was, "Huh?"

He opened his eyes and chuckled then said, "you heard me."

"But you never enroll your children and we are the top three!?" I couldn't help but sound a little frantic.

"Hmmm…true but you three have been with me longer than most and you are all better then anyone ever so I decided you deserve a treat. If that still worries you I guess I could give you a mission of sorts to accomplish by the end of each year. Would that make you feel better?"

I sighed, " Yes, because it feels like there is something wrong with you." I stated then laughed a bit. He chuckled a little then got back to business.

"Good you may go tell the others now. School starts in 5 days for you three so your stuff will be brought to your respective rooms in about 2-3 days and then in 4 days you will all meet here again and I will give you your task. Go on." He then ushered me out.

Once I was out of the room I all but raced to my room to tell Itachi the news.

Four days could not have gone by faster. In no time at all Itachi, Gaara and I were in our new uniforms -black slacks; a white button up shirt and a black tie- waiting too receive our "mission."

After about ten minutes the boss walked in looking like he was the king of place, which is actually true. "Okay boys, I have thought a lot on this and I finally decided. You are to scout for anyone who looks like they are being physically or severely mentally abused. Find them and ask them if they wished to be free of their suffering. If so bring them here. Other wise have fun at your new school!" he turned around and headed to a door on the opposite side of the room when he suddenly said, "Oh and you only have to work on Fridays, Saturday, Sunday and I am contemplating on making you work on Wednesday too but that will probably be if you guys are not doing well." Finishing with a smile he left the room.

We stared at the now vacant room with mild shock yet we were happy. Only having to do work 3 (maybe 4) days a week! Turning to each other we all nodded and left the room to get our bags and head off to school.

XxX

The bus ride to school was interesting to say the least. One kid in particular was shouting on and on about the endeavors of young children. It was scary to say the least, but that was not the scariest thing about said person. He was wearing a spandex tight, green body suit of some sort that had orange arm and leg warmers; his hair was cut like a bowl and his EYEBROWS! OH MY GOD! Could they be any bushier! Seriously!

There were at least seven other people on the bus besides me, Itachi, Gaara and Bushy-brows. One was a pink hair idiot cheerleader, you could tell by the outfit she wore that was hanging all over a duck-ass haired scowling boy. Next to her was a platinum blond girl in the same cheerleader uniform doing the same thing as her, fawning over Mr. Scowling face with the weird hair. Being them was a boy with dark hair and sunglasses on even though it was winter, wearing a jacket that covered his mouth. Across the buss there were two people sitting side by side. The male had long chocolate brown hair and the girl had long bluish black hair. You could tell he were related by the fact that bother of their eyes were pale lavender color. The last person was a boy who had pineapple shaped brown hair and was sleeping. Yup if these guys were anything to go on school was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Naruto" a voice too my right snapped me out of the little daze I was in.

"Yes, Itachi?" I ask in my bored tone

"We are here."

I looked out the window and sure enough, my new school looms in front of me.

"Great." I got up and followed Itachi and Gaara as they made their way to the front office to get our schedules.

XxENDxX


End file.
